diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/26 June 2018
06:21:31 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:19:58 Hello. 09:20:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" HI 09:20:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Excuse my caps 09:20:24 No problem. 09:34:50 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:51:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" henlo 10:19:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" arras borked 10:19:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" blame cx 10:20:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" he changed two keybinds 10:22:06 I was going to ask "How is my new profile picture?" but you are on Discord. 10:23:25 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:23:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It's nice 10:24:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:54:45 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:11:27 Tudor. 11:52:23 ? 12:00:48 Do you know Romulus Vereș? 12:03:37 no 12:04:20 Okay then. 13:09:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:29:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:12:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 15:48:57 -!- TheGreenSquarez has joined Special:Chat 15:49:01 hello 15:49:08 1st time here 15:49:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:49:53 well, I sadly won't be active often, so you can only find me online if you can. 15:50:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 15:50:03 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" rip 15:50:27 seems someone is coming after me, i'm out! 15:50:57 -!- TheGreenSquarez has left Special:Chat 15:51:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" bye 16:20:29 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:24:20 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 17:46:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:51:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 17:51:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:52:58 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Khitrish_Mapping 17:53:06 banan is decoding the message 17:53:08 but he failed 17:56:59 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Lol 17:57:20 did you find the prize 18:01:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No 18:01:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" But I found out that you use..... 18:01:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" INTERNET EXPLORER TO EDIT!!!! 18:21:55 no 18:21:57 no i dont 18:22:07 i don't even have IE 18:22:08 the fuck 18:22:13 you stilll have ie? 19:15:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i'd rather have iq 20:00:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I have iq 20:00:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I don't have ie 20:14:31 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:14:43 Auf has some sort of function that tends towards infinity 20:14:46 nice. 20:21:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:02:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 21:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Falcon is trash 21:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" The front cannon has shit reload 21:02:58 the front cannon of fighter has shit range 21:03:28 pss. stop. stop it. leave it alone 21:03:30 im sick of this 21:03:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Bullet speed 21:03:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Is key 21:04:14 at the cost of other things 21:04:31 falcon can invest points into other things without worriing about that 21:04:37 so uh, likie, piss off. 21:04:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Even max reload is bad for falcon 21:05:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" With no reload the falcon must play backwards 21:05:38 'wiwth mow wewoad fawon muzt blay backards' 21:05:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Literally nothing can kill a 00057777 fighter or 00237777 21:05:54 <Özün_Oldun> 00507777 is also hard to kill 21:06:20 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" You cannot read :( 21:06:25 'witterawwy nuthin gan gill fithor' 21:07:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" grabs popcorn 21:07:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" You can't read :/ 21:07:26 'u gant read ooooo lol rekt skrub' 21:07:39 i can read fine, thats just probably what you are like 21:07:52 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No 21:08:14 sounds like someone who sounds lke that would say 21:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wot 21:09:17 the noob is confused. 22:08:40 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 22:27:32 -!- Iamaprobroyay has joined Special:Chat 22:27:38 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" hi 22:27:43 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" New user i guess? 22:27:52 what 22:28:58 hello, new user. 22:29:21 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" hi 22:29:29 sorry this is my old roblox username now is abc_123090 22:29:34 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" lol 22:29:39 never heard of em 22:30:22 can u help me with that diep.io tank creator site 22:30:34 no 22:30:36 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" You mean the fantasy tank builder? 22:30:37 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" No 22:30:45 yes 22:31:09 no 22:31:19 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" I cannot help 22:31:19 <Özün_Oldun> If Fighter>Falcon, I cannot help 22:31:38 i can't shoot bullets and i can't even see my shooter thingy 22:31:48 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 22:32:05 bye also I'm only 8 22:32:22 report them i guess 22:32:46 -!- Iamaprobroyay has left Special:Chat 22:34:06 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 22:34:17 d 22:34:25 u sti;lll alive 22:34:57 ... 22:44:15 oh yeh 22:44:34 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" Well hi 22:44:43 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" I made more of Falcon page 22:44:45 hai dere 22:46:39 i became as meme and !111 23:02:31 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 23:13:33 -!- Iamaprobroyay has joined Special:Chat 23:14:03 -!- Iamaprobroyay has left Special:Chat 23:22:33 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 23:22:36 AM OCOOL 23:33:05 https://archived.moe/b/thread/772442734/ 23:33:12 didnt make senss ntyot otol icve for fujnn 23:33:16 urr bereing getsh masrd 23:33:17 ht 23:33:24 but urr gets heaad getsrhsg dymbbghi8io 23:35:48 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 2018 06 26